El té del deseo
by Andy Saturn
Summary: Un té que crea circunstancias ideóneas para la relación de Ranma y Akane


Mi segundo fic espero les guste. Esta idea ha nacido por andar fantaseando con alguien, con quien nada pasará y aunque sabe que existo no creo que se fije en mi, sin embargo ese sentimiento ha sido útil para desarrollar una idea.

Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía y gramática que no haya corregido. Considero que me he salido un poco del perfil de los personajes, con esto quiero decir que tal vez las acciones que describo aqui no son propias de esta singular pareja, pero eso ya les tocará a ustedes juzgar.

**Ranma 1/2 anime y manga y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia sólo fue escrita con fines recreativos y sin lucro.**

* * *

Las circunstancias nunca han forjado al ser humano, sólo lo exponen

**El té del deseo**

Era una tarde muy apacible. Ranma había terminado su entrenamiento y se dirigía al salón principal. Al llegar ahí vio sentado al Maestro Happosai disfrutando de una taza de té y galletas. Tomó asiento a su lado

Ranma: ¡Qué bien! Kasumi preparó té y con la sed que tengo

El maestro Happosai lo observaba de reojo. El joven sirvió una taza y rápidamente terminó el contenido para servirse otra. Ranma al estar bebiendo noto que el maestro lo observaba muy divertido y se detuvo.

Happosai: Dime Ranma, ¿qué sabor tiene el té?- preguntó calmado y muy seriamente

Ranma: Dulce…- tomó una galleta- ¿qué importancia tiene?- terminó con el segundo vaso de té

Happosai: Bueno, querido discípulo el té que acabas de beber no lo preparó la hermosa Kasumi- parecía que una maquiavélica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

Ranma: A no- restándole importancia- no me diga que Akane pudo preparar algo bebible- dijo burlón

Happosai: Te equivocas Ranma, lo he preparado yo- reía ligeramente- una infusión especial para… bueno ya sabes ocasiones muy especiales- su tono de voz era sugestivo

Ranma: ¡Qué!- se agarro la garganta como si hubiera engullido veneno- pero ¡¿por qué lo ha hecho?!

Happosai: He visto como Soun y Genma fallan cada vez que intentan casarte con Akane y ¡qué decir del último intento!- se cruzó de brazos y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro- así he decido intervenir para que al fin unan las escuelas Saotome y Tendo

Ranma: Y a usted ¿qué le importa nuestro futuro?- preguntó con rabia- ¡viejo entrometido!

Happosai: Bueno ustedes tres son una vergüenza y ninguno ha seguido mis enseñanzas más importantes- sollozaba totalmente decepcionado- si tú y Akane se casan pronto tendrán un bebé, lo que quiere decir un nuevo discípulo para mi al que podré moldear desde pequeño- dijo con gran ilusión

Ranma: ¡Eso jamás lo permitiré!- tomó al maestro por el cuello- ¡Déme el antídoto de una buena vez!

Happosai: Eso es lo mejor de éste té, tu cuerpo poco a poco lo irá sacando del sistema y mientras tanto sufrirás de los maravillosos efectos- soltándose del agarre

Ranma: ¡No puede ser!- maldijo por lo bajo- y ¿cuáles son eso dichosos efectos?- exigió saber

Happosai: En general es un fuerte desinhibidor, pero depende de la persona que lo haya consumido, en mi el té tiene un sabor a frutas exóticas, por lo que caeré perdidamente enamorado ante cualquier chica que considere atractiva y se lo demostraré exactamente como me nazca

Ranma: Como si eso fuera tan difícil…

Happosai: A ti te supo dulce, lo que quiere decir que ya estas enamorado- esto hizo que Ranma se sonrojara- así que en cuanto veas a esa persona especial no podrás evitar demostrar o hacer lo que siempre has querido hacer- río pícaramente

Ranma: En ese caso solo debo desaparecer unos días y estaré a salvo- y una risita desesperada se escapaba de su boca

Happosai: Con unos días no bastará- se cruzó de brazos y empezó a hacer cálculos- para alguien que nunca ha probado el té con un trago sería suficiente para que el efecto duré más de una semana

Ranma: ¡Qué!- sentía que el mundo se le venía encima

Happosai: Tú te tomaste dos tazas enteras… en ti el efecto será indefinido- terminaba de calcular- así que si yo fuera tú lo disfrutaría- sonreía satisfecho saliendo del salón principal

Ranma: Tengo que huir de aquí, debo irme antes de que…

El solo pensamiento de Akane lo había embobado, imaginaba sus sonrisas, sus ojos, su hermosa boca, su bello cuerpo, en ese vestido de novia, haciendo gimnasia en la escuela, entrenando en el dojo, todos sus recuerdos invadieron su mente dejándolo aturdido. Lo sabía estaba perdido, al fin ese viejo libidinoso había ganado. Bueno habría que aceptarlo, pronto le diría a Akane que la amaba y que haría lo que fuera para que ella lo aceptara como su esposo. Estaba en la nubes. Después sacudió la cabeza. No podía creer que estaba pensando en eso, no por que no lo sintiera, pero era la primera vez que lo estructuraba de ese modo. Necesitaba huir de ahí…

Akane: ¡Excelente! Kasumi preparó té- sonrió

Ranma volteó a verla por acto reflejo y su mente quedo vacía. Tenía un leve sonrojo y sus ojos transmitían gran ternura. No podía dejar de verla. Esa falda blanca y blusa rosa resaltaban su belleza. Suspiro. Admiraba cada uno de sus movimientos. Como se sentaba tan delicadamente, sus delicadas manos sirviéndose té y cuando Akane lo volteó a ver quedó maravillado por sus ojos. Otro suspiro. Parecía que ella le estaba dirigiendo la palabra. Hasta que de pronto sintió como una chancla, salida de la nada, golpeaba su cara.

Akane: ¡Oye Ranma te estoy hablando!- gritó muy molesta e incomoda

Ranma: Shiiii…- dijo muy animado

Akane: ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- la incomodidad aumentaba- ¡Deja de mirarme de esa forma!

Ranma: No puedo evitarlo- decía embobado

Akane se sonrojo violentamente, no era como la típica broma que le jugaba, era distinto… sin embargo no iba caer en la trampa. Tomo su taza para calmarse con un buen sorbo de té. Ranma quedó hipnotizado por sus labios, sentía envidia del vapor, aquel elemento que podía rozar sus labios. Poco a poco esa ensoñación era sustituida por ansiedad y preocupación.

Ranma: ¡No lo bebas!- y con un movimiento veloz le arrebató la taza

Akane: ¡Esto es el colmo!- gritó completamente harta- ¡¿Por qué siempre me estas molestando?!

Ranma: ¡Por qué no encuentro otra forma de acercarme a ti!- gritó molesto, dejando a una Akane anonadada- Aunque no lo creas estoy cuidando de ti, este té no lo hizo Kasumi fue el maestro- se dio cuenta de que Akane estaba un poco paralizada- ¿Estas bien?

Akane: Dime… ¿estas bromeando?- preguntó con cautela

Ranma: ¡Cómo voy a bromear con eso!- no podía creer que lo preguntara- el maestro esta loco, quiere que bebamos este menjurje para que al fin nos casemos y que nuestros hijos sean sus discípulos y aprendan sus mañas- esta vez Akane quedo helada de la impresión

Akane: ¡¿Qué?!- no entendía nada de lo que decía Ranma- ¿De qué tanto estas hablando?- Ranma la observó paciente- Explícame, ¿que rayos hace ese té?- no podía digerir tanta información

Ranma: Claro- una sonrisa en vez de un insulto, Akane tenía una muy mala espina- según el maestro esto es- levantando la taza- un desinhibidor, si estas enamorada hará que hagas exactamente lo que quieres hacer con esa persona, sino… bueno ya puedes imaginarte…- regresó el contenido a la tetera- listo ya no corres ningún riesgo- y otra vez mantenía esa mirada de borrego a medio matar

Akane: Y… tú… - tragó saliva- bebiste…

Ranma: Si- recargó su cabeza sobre unas de las manos, se estiró hacia Akane para poder observarla mejor

Akane ansiaba exteriorizar esas preguntas que hacia semanas rondaban su cabeza, sin embargo podría ser que el té tuviera el mismo efecto que la bandita (cap 102 anime) aunque hay mucha diferencia entre poción de amor y desinhibidor. Apretó los puños, juntaba todo el valor que tenía para aprovechar este momento…

Ranma: Vamos por un helado- su mano se fue acercando peligrosamente al rostro de Akane- prometo no convertirme en chica- su dedo acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su prometida

Todo el valor de Akane se desvaneció al sentir tan ligera caricia. Debía huir de ahí, se daba cuenta de que Ranma era capaz de todo.

Ukyo: ¡Hola Ran-chan!- saludaba animada mientras se adentraba al salon principal

Shampoo: ¡Arien!- estaba justo a lado de Ukyo- Te traje tus tallarines favoritos

Ranma hizo caso omiso a las recién llegadas. Las chicas se dieron cuenta de eso y se sentaron a cada lado de Ranma, él seguía sin percibir sus presencias. El rostro de Akane se estaba transformando, de uno muy nervioso paso a uno muy enfadado. Decidió esperar, era la ocasión perfecta para comprobar el efecto del té.

Ukyo: Te traje tu okonomiyaki favorito

Ranma: No me interesa comer lo que me trajeron- esto dejo a las tres chicas boquiabiertas. Ranma jamás desperdiciaba la oportunidad de comer.

Shampoo: Decir que preferir comida de chica violenta- quería iniciar una pelea entre ambos

Ranma: Si- esto fue aún más shockeante

Ukyo: ¡Pero si es mortal!- jaló del hombro a Ranma- ¡Tú mismo lo has dicho!- un aura roja brotaba de Akane

Shampoo: Nosotras ser mejor cocineras que chica violenta- jalándolo al otro lado. Akane se preparaba para, lo que ella consideraba, "darle su merecido"

Ranma: Es cierto- se soltó del agarre y volteó a ver a las auto-proclamadas prometidas- la cocina es un talento muy natural en ustedes, pero creo que tiene mucho más mérito el esfuerzo que hace Akane por aprender y mejorar en la cocina, además- volvió a fijarse en Akane- tengo completa fe en que Akane lo logrará hará deliciosos platillos para cenar

Akane: Ranma… lo dices en serio…- su aura había desaparecido como por arte de magia

Ranma: Claro, tú ya sabes cocinar sólo necesitas concentrarte y hacerlo con calma y…- hizo una ligera pausa- si tu quieres puedo ayudarte con eso, me encantaría pasar horas y horas en la cocina solo contigo- cerró los ojos y se dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estaba muy animado con la idea dejando a una muy sonrojada Akane

Ukyo: ¡Eso no lo permitiremos!- completamente ofuscada

Shampoo: ¿Estar seguro Ranma?- colocándose en la pose más sexy de su repertorio- Shampoo ser más hermosa y amable que chica violenta, pasarla mejor conmigo- decía maliciosa

Ranma: Akane es más linda que tú- dijo con cierta inocencia

Shampoo: Que…-eso fue un KO para la amazona

Ranma: Bueno, creo que es suficiente- tomó delicadamente la mano de Akane- mi chica y yo iremos a comer helado y ya nos han atrasado bastante- la ayudo a levantarse, ya que parecía no responder- Sólo necesito bañarme, ¿de acuerdo linda?- su dedo índice rozo la delicada nariz de su prometida

Ranma jaló suavemente a Akane guiándola al piso superior. Shampoo y Ukyo no daban crédito a lo sucedido, no era normal. Dudaban que Akane hubiera hecho algo, ya que ella estaba tan sorprendida como ellas. Tal vez era una artimaña de sus padres.

Happosai: ¡¿Para qué desperdician su tiempo con el tonto de Ranma si estoy yo aquí?!- lanzándose hacia las chicas, quienes rápidamente lo sometieron- ¡Qué no ven que ya esta ocupado con Akane?- pataleaba mientras gritaba y lloraba

Shampoo: ¿Usted qué saber sobre ellos?- levantándolo

Happosai: Sólo se que pronto tendré un nuevo discípulo- confeso cruzándose de brazos

Ukyo: ¡No estamos para sus juegos, maestro!- jalándolo de los cachetes

Happosai: ¡Qué les pasa!- lloraba y gimoteaba- ¡¿Por qué maltratan a un pobre viejo?!

Akane estaba en su habitación completamente confundida. Le agradaba mucho la actitud de Ranma, que le pusiera un alto a sus otras prometidas era fascinante, pero y todo lo demás…? No le molestaba, pero distaba mucho de ser el Ranma que conocía. Se preguntaba si él sabía lo que estaba haciendo o si lo recordaría una vez que pasara el efecto del té. No era justo tomar ventaja de la situación como harían Shampoo y Ukyo. Había un detalle que daba vueltas por su cabeza, el té sólo provocaba que Ranma dijera exactamente lo que él quería decir. Eso sólo provocó que Akane se abochornara. No sabía que hacer, necesitaba el consejo de Kasumi. Sacó casi toda su ropa intentando escoger que ponerse, no quería dar la impresión equivocada. Al final decidió ponerse unos shorts azul marino, unos tenis, un top negro y un suéter rosa de manga larga que descubría los hombros. Se sonrió a sí misma. Suspiro. No estaba bien que saliera con él… Escuchó que tocaban a su puerta

Ranma: Soy yo, linda- se podía notar que estaba muy alegre- ¿Estas lista?

Akane: Est… eh… si…- suspiro, abrió la puerta. Ranma vestía una playera china azul cielo y una gorra del mismo color con una estrella amarilla al centro- no te molestaría si salimos disimuladamente- una pequeña gota escurría de su cara.

Ranma: Claro que no me molesta- la tomo entre sus brazos y salió por la ventana. Una vez en la calle y sin soltarla- Te ves muy… mu..uy muy bonita- se sonrojo

Akane: Gracias- sonrió dulcemente

Ranma observaba a Akane, sólo una cosa pasaba por su cabeza. Quería besarla en ese instante, su mirada viajaba de sus labios a sus ojos chocolate. Poco a poco la fue soltando, acomodo el cabello azul detrás de una de sus orejas, tomó su mano y se encaminaron. En el trayecto Ranma entró a una florería, en cada cesta de flores había un letrero con su significado. Akane observaba como su prometido elegía tulipanes y rosas rojas para un ramo, llena de curiosidad se acerco a la cesta de las primeras flores "Declaración de amor. 'Mi amor es sincero'" y la segunda cesta decía "Evoca un sentimiento romántico...pensamientos de pasión... trasmite el significado del amor..." Esto estaba llegando muy lejos, Akane debía de detener a Ranma, convencerlo de buscar una solución y, aunque le pesara, regresar a su rutina.

Ukyo y Shampoo abandonaron al Maestro Happosai en un árbol justo después de que les explicará que sucedía con Ranma y conseguir la receta del té. Sólo había una persona que les podía ayudar a revertir los efectos. Ingresaron al Neko Haten corriendo, provocando que el pobre de Mousse se convirtiera en pato con uno de los vasos que llevaba.

Shampoo: ¡Abuela! ¡Necesitar tu ayuda!- gritaba e intentaba recuperar el aliento

Cologne: ¿Qué es lo que sucede, niñas?- contestaba con el mismo tono de preocupación, estaba sobre su bastón así que brincó hacia ellas

Ukyo: El maestro Happosai utilizó un té para que Ranma se case con Akane- explicaba entre jadeos, le entrego el papel y la tetera a la anciana

Cologne: ¿Un té?- tomo el papel y la tetera muy desconcertada- ¡vaya qué interesante!- sonrió

Shampoo: ¡¿Qué pasar abuelita?!- le urgía recibir una explicación

Cologne: Bueno, esta receta tiene casi mi edad- las chicas cayeron hacia atrás mientras ella reía

Ukyo: ¡Díganos si hay una antídoto para este té!

Cologne: En realidad el té es un antídoto

Shampoo: El maestro dijo que era un desinhibidor

Cologne: Bueno con el tiempo así fue como se le conocía- terminó de leer el papel- en épocas antiguas se necesitaba gente que pudiera dirigir batallones, aldeas, que fueran fuertes y con gran poder de decisión, sin embargo no siempre se encontraban, así que un médico pudo crear un té que pudiera contrarrestar la timidez. Cuando el mundo se fue civilizando las personas descubrieron que podían usarlo para otros fines, dependiendo cuales fueran sus deseos. Hasta que esta receta se perdió

Shampoo: ¿Y como revertir efecto, abuelita?- insistía en el mismo punto

Cologne: Esperas a que el cuerpo deseche el té, pero una vez que se vence la timidez no hay marcha atrás- empezó a fumar su pipa- las personas se dan cuenta que es muy gratificante hacer las cosas que más desean

Mousse: Al fin Saotome dejará de ser un estorbo entre Shampoo y yo- celebraba saltando y bailando

Shampoo: No poder rendir- dijo decidida y un poco desesperada- el maestro Happosai decir que el efecto tardar mucho en quitarse, ¿cómo acelerar proceso?- la vieja momia comenzó a reír

Cologne: El efecto del té sólo dura máximo 1 hora, sin importar la cantidad bebida- aspiró de su pipa y saco el humo pacientemente- sin embargo la receta del té que preparó Happi es falsa, sólo cambia de sabor conforme se va enfriando- empezó a reír muy divertida

Ukyo: Osea que todo lo que estaba haciendo Ran-chan era…- no quiso terminar la frase, se sentía derrotada

Ranma y Akane estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la heladería, uno frente al otro. Milagrosamente mantenían una muy animada conversación, tanto que a Akane casi se le olvida lo que tenía que hacer

Akane: Ranma, me la estoy pasando increíble- sonreía honesta

Ranma: Eso suena perfecto, justo lo que planeaba

Akane: Pero…- dudó, no quería acabar con esos momentos- tal vez deberíamos ir con Cologne para que nos ayude

Ranma: ¿Para qué? El té no tiene remedio, más que esperar…- su mirada se oscureció un poco- por que no mejor disfrutarlo mientras duré, antes de que me convierta en ese idiota bocafloja- provocando la risa de Akane

Akane: Por más que esto sea muy placentero no es correcto, siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti- Ranma tomó las manos de Akane

Ranma: Aprovéchate, no podría sentirme más feliz- Akane se ruborizó, aún no entendía de dónde sacaba esas frases- Recuerdas cuando esa muñeca se apoderó de tu cuerpo (OVA Las dos Akanes ¡Ranma, mírame!)

Akane: Aja…- no muy contenta

Ranma: Creía que eras tú, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que tú hubieras querido- notó la cara de molestia de su prometida- a lo que me refiero es que… si tú… quisieras se… seducirme… caería rendido a la menor provocación- Akane iba a extrañar esas declaraciones- así que cuando el efecto del té termine te pido que lo intentes, de manera sutil y verás que soy todo tuyo

Akane: Ranma…- sintió como Ranma se enderezaba un poco para poder acercarse a ella

Ranma: No haré nada que tú no quieras, pero si…-estaba muy sonrojado, pero aún así se acercaba a los labios de Akane esperando no ser rechazado por un mazo

Shampoo corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían. Llegó a la heladería, intentó recuperar el aliento cuando casi le de un infarto. Ranma estaba apunto de besar a Akane, no iba a permitirlo. Entró al lugar y lanzó con toda su fuerza uno de sus chúi hacia su mesa. Ranma al sentir el peligro tomó entre sus brazos a Akane y saltó para esquivar el arma.

Ranma: ¡¿Pero qué rayos te sucede?!- gritó furioso

Shampoo: Evitar que aireen besar a chica violenta- apenas dijo entre jadeos

Akane: Acaso estas loca- reclamaba- pudiste matarnos

Shampoo: Ranma ya poder soltar a chica violenta- le disparó con su mirada- mi abuelita decir que el maestro estar equivocado, hacer mal la receta

Ranma: ¿Qué dices?- preguntó desconcertado- pero el maestro dijo…- observo a Akane

Akane: Bueno- dijo decepcionada- no sería la primera vez que el maestro sigue mal las instrucciones- le sonrió y presiono el pecho que la confortaba para alejarse e intentó poner los pies en el piso

Ranma: Es… que… aún no quiero…- al sentir que se iba la estrechó con fuerza y puso una de sus manos en su rostro. El corazón de Akane iba a estallar.

Shampoo: Ya poder dejar de actuar- dijo desesperada- el té sólo cambiar de sabores, ¡nada más!

Ranma: Quieres decir…-se sonrojó y no quito su mano- que todo este tiempo…- sus ojos brillaron

De pronto Ranma corrió a la salida de la heladería, dio un gran salto a la primera azotea que vio y continuó su camino hasta perder a la amazona. Se detuvo en un pequeño parque, dejó a Akane delicadamente en el suelo.

Ranma: ¡¿Te das cuenta?!- exclamó contento

Akane: No se a que es lo que quieres llegar- mintió, no quería decirlo ella, no quería crearse falsas esperanzas

Ranma: Todo lo que he hecho y dicho ha sido porque quiero, nada me ha obligado- tomo sus manos

Akane: ¡¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?!- estaba muy alterada, giro su cabeza y miro al piso. Sentía que lloraría, quería irse

Ranma: ¿Qué pasa?- su corazón se encogió, temía ser rechazado- ¿Acaso… no… tú no… sientes?- no podía pronunciarlo

Akane: No puedo…- una muy finas lagrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas- no quiero…- lo volteó a ver directo a los ojos completamente furiosa- ¡Te negaste!- liberó sus manos del suave agarre- ¡Dijiste que me amabas y lo negaste! ¡Estaba dispuesta casarme contigo por voluntad propia y te negaste!- sus mejillas estaban rojas de coraje. Ranma se congeló, ella tenía razón- ¡¿Cómo esperas que te crea esta vez?! ¡Sólo por qué te convencieron que el té era un desinhibidor! ¡No puedo pasar por eso de nuevo!

Ranma: Discúlpame Akane- bajo la mirada- yo nunca quise hacerte sentir mal, yo no quería negarme…

Akane: ¡¿Entonces?!- apretó aún más los puños- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

Ranma: Tenía miedo- la tomó por los hombros- tengo mucho miedo- la abrazó, uno de sus brazos estaba en su cintura y la otra en su cabeza- por mi culpa tu vida ha corrido varios riesgos y en…- se entrecortó su voz, un gran nudo en su garganta impedía que siguiera- en… casi te pierdo… para siempre.. te fallé y no encuentro como evitar que pase de nuevo mas que… alejándome de ti… pero me es imposible… es igual de doloroso- Akane correspondió el abrazo

Akane: Eres un tonto- lloraba desconsolada- un gran tonto, todo este tiempo creí que en el Monte Fénix estaba delirando

Ranma: Perdóname- terminó el abrazo y tomó el rostro de su prometida- Akane yo… de verdad… te a… am… te amo

Akane: No juegues conmigo, por favor- suplicó, y puso sus manos encima de las de él

Ranma: No lo hago, le vendería mi declaración a Nabiki con tal de que me creyeras- sonrió

Akane: Sólo no lo niegues…- cerró sus ojos y pegó su frente con la de él

Ranma: Te amo Akane- ella solo rió un poco- te amo Akane

Akane: Eres un tonto…- sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso

Ranma: Te amo Akane- comenzó a reír nerviosamente- no puedo dejar de decirlo, te amo Akane- le dio un beso en la frente

Akane: y ¿ahora qué?- apretó las manos de su prometido

Ranma: Habrá que deshacernos del maestro, no quiero que siga interviniendo- dijo decidido

Akane: Hablo de… tú sabes todo a nuestro alrededor

Ranma: No tengo ni la menor idea, pero tengo claro que sea lo que sea que hagamos hay que hacerlo juntos, nos van a querer casar de inmediato, nos van a intentar separar, nos van a retar y quien sabe cuando aparezca un nuevo rival, pero…-fue interrumpido

Akane: Siempre y cuando estemos juntos

Disfrutaron es momento al máximo. Se alejaron, se tomaron de las manos y regresaron a casa.

Fin

* * *

No he escrito nada nuevo, abundan fics con este mismo argumento. No garantizo nada, pero ando aterrizando una idea, procurando que sea original, dentro de lo que quepa :)

He de admitir que algunas escenas me habrían encantado que me sucedieran, así de cursi que soy XD :P

Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
